The present invention is directed to an adjustable insert for clothes hangers made of cedar wood in order to make any closet effectively into a cedar closet by providing some of the hangers used in the closet with the adjustable cedar wood inserts of the invention. There are many prior art cedar wood hanger attachments for providing the scent of cedar wood to a clothes hanger. All suffer from the disadvantage of either not being suitable to any type and size of hanger while still being able to provide a sufficient amount of wood to exude a proper amount of aroma, or must be made initially at the time of the fabrication of the hanger to thus form an integral and inseparable part of the hanger itself. In one case, effective aromatic qualities must be compromised in order to allow for the adaptability of the attachment to more than one hanger type and size, while in the second case, the effective aromatic qualities of the hanger are achieved at the expense of increased cost and lack of transfer ability of the cedar wood, so that when the hanger is broken, old, and the like, the cedar wood becomes useless.